Some embodiments described herein relate generally to organization of network resources, and more particularly to arrangements for collecting and aggregating status information for logically-associated resources distributed across a network.
Known network fabric systems often include one or more peripheral processing devices, access switches, multi-stage switch fabrics, or other hardware and/or software resources. Many such network fabric systems allocate network resources to multiple entities where a given individual or entity has assigned to it one or more logical collections of network resources, each logical collection including multiple resources distributed across the network fabric. These logical collections can include multiple access switches, multiple peripheral devices, virtual local area networks or various combinations or subcombinations of the same. The need exists for methods and apparatus to collect information, such as status information, either individually, or collectively, about each network resource allocated to a given individual or entity irrespective of the actual distribution across the switch fabric system of the physical resources associated with or allocated to that individual or entity.